Sands of Destiny
by secretlovers
Summary: yu-gi-oh/inuyasha. kagome has changed for better or worse everyone will have to find out. and will some scars run too deep that she won't give love a chance. yes i will continue
1. Chapter 1

Sands of Destiny

Sands of Destiny

Kagome sat at the edge of the well with a baby dragon the seize of a newborn puppy. The dragon had dark red, almost black fur and silver eyes. Kagome looked like a mixture of Kikyo and Midoriko. She had Kikyo's hair only hers was black as a raven's feather with a red tint to it. When her hair moved, it looked like there were flames flowing through it. She had pointed ears. Two magenta stripes in each cheek. Violet eye shadow. Her eyes. Oh her eyes! From the pupil was silver that bled into sky blue that bled into violet. Everyone and anyone who ever looked into her eyes were mesmerized. She had pouty red lips. She wore a violet kimono rimmed in gold. It was sleeveless; the bottom split at mid thigh and went to her ankles. She wore silk shorts underneath.

She had deadly gold claws and gold fangs. She had a beautiful white tiger tail with gold stripes. She had the dragon in her arms as to witch she named Kage. She wore a bracelet that was silver and had many amazingly crafted mini weapons and charms, spells, and so on it. Kagome became a spirit tigress when she merged with the Shikon. She controlled the elements; water, air, earth, ice, lightning, divine, and finally shape-shift. She had trained all her abilities to perfection.

She became immortal. The reason; she is still the protector of the Shikon, it rests inside her heart. Kagome learned ever spell and curse in existence, even created a few. She was known as the warrior-hime by all. She was no longer the weak, helpless, naïve, little girl she once was. In her place is a strong, independent woman. But she must leave theses lands. There was nothing for her here. Everyone betrayed her, even Shippo and Keade. Her family in the modern era has turned their back on her, even tried to kill her. She killed Inuyasha and the others for their betrayal.

She became Sesshomaru's little sister. She learnt of what she really is, a spirit tiger. The last of her kind.

In her true form she is a stunning white tigeress with elegant gold stripes. Gold underbelly, gold claws, gold fangs, same eyes, gold foe the pads of her paws (and when I saw gold, I mean GOLD)

She had the most amazing angel wing you would ever see. They were a silvery white and they glimmered and sparkled. Her wings spread twice the seize of her body.

But the tigeress was ready for a new adventure and maybe even love. Though she really doubted that. So with everything ready she created a portal and stepped in. only to end up in a desert.

3 3 3 3

Kagome and Kage were looking around. It was pretty hot out but with her powers kagome cooled herself off. Kage being a hell dragon was not bothered by it at all. They decided to go to the largest city I could find. Transforming into her true form and with Kage on her head, she flew off.

3 3 3 3

Having flew all day the duo finally found a place to land. The village they were in was fairly large. She landed in a beautiful garden. Kagome sent Kage back to Sesshomaru, she had a feeling for someone to see him would be bad.

Suddenly she heard a sound. Looking around she saw a handsome young man. He had spiky raven hair with yellow, red, and purple in it. She figured him to be the pharaoh with his lavish garments and head piece. He was well built, tall. He had a dark aura around him, but kagome could tell he wasn't evil, not in the slightest. She came to the conclusion that he must be a shadow master.

But what caught her attention were his eyes. They were a dark violet color with red specks. So dark yet alluring. They were filled with so much emotion she didn't know where to begin. She knew many beings in her life, but none could attract her attention like this. Hesitantly she walked up to him, still in her true form.

Quickly he turned around to see her. What the pharaoh saw had to be the most amazing tigeress he ever seen. She didn't appear to be stalking him, merely curious about him. So he allowed her approach. Besides, he had the strongest urge to pet her. When she finally got close enough he slowly brought out his hand for her to sniff. He that doing this was stupid, she could attack him at any moment. But he had a feeling she would only do so if provoked.

She daintily sniffed his hand. After a moment she rubbed her head against him while purring. But what surprised him was when an angelic voice entered his head.

**Who are you? Why does you soul feel lost and confused?**

A bit taken aback by her question it took awhile before he answered.

"My name is Atem. I'm the pharaoh. I have many things in my mind that I don't know how to deal with. Who are you? What are you? And why are you here?" he asked while petting her. He was astounded to find he fur to feel like exquisite silk, while also cool to the touch. A great relief when on lives in the desert.

**My name is kagome. I'm a spirit tiger although I have a humanoid form. I have no ties to my old home. Just about everyone I knew betrayed me, even my adopted cub. Only my older brother stood loyal to me. I felt it time to find where I belong, so I told my brother and left to distant lands.** Her voice rung in his mind.

"How can you talk to be like this? And if you don't mind me asking, why did the betray you?" kagome laughed a bitter laugh.

**I can do many things cub, many things. To answer your other question, it was greed. Every part of my body that looks gold is real gold. My fur can make the finest, most beautiful of clothing. As well as powerful armor seeing as my fur is impenetrable. My claws, fangs, and feathers make wonderful jewelry and weaponry. My bones can make just about anything, just use your imagination. My blood is an amazing silver color. It can be used for good luck if freely given and for potions. My organs can be used in spells, potions and by medical means. My kind is known to be very powerful and to kill one you gain some of their power and abilities.**

**We're also known for our knowledge. Going in the fact that my kind is very rare and you should count yourself lucky to even see one let alone touch one. **

He gazed upon the tigeress on front of him. The pharaoh couldn't understand why anyone would want to bring harm to such a magnificent creature. But now he was curious, she said she had a humanoid form. He wondered what it would look like and voiced his curiosity. Kagome gave him a gentle lick before glowing silver. When the glow died down, in front of him was no longer a tigeress but a gorgeous woman. He blushed lightly while ogling her with as much dignity as possible.

Even while in human voice she still had her angelic voice.

**See something you like?** She purred seductively

This caused his blush to darken. She looked him over and smirked 'he's cute. Especially when he blushes' she thought.

**So what's on your mind? **She asked. The blush on his face left and his eyes saddened.

"Everyone relies on meto guide and lead them. They expect me to have all the answers. But they forget I'm only at teenager, I'm not perfect. I don't know what to do."

She looked at him sympathetically, **I can help you.**

He looked at her suspiciously "how?"

She chuckled,** you could think of me as your familiar. You helper. My brother rules over the lands where I'm from. He taught me everything I needed to know to rake his place in the unlikely event that something happened to him I can give you advice when you are in need of it, but you don't have to listen if you don't wish to.**

He looked at her curiously "why would you want to help me" kagome flashed him a smile.

**I feel a connection with you, like my place is by your side. Whether it be a familiar, protector, friend, or something more, I don't know**

The pharaoh couldn't help but get suggestive thoughts about her 'or something more' comment.

"Alright, let's go back to the palace. I will need to introduce everyone to you."


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


End file.
